Me & Nick Jonas
by DontWorryBeHappy1996
Summary: We're in love.
1. Chapter 1

If you've ever seen Nick and me together, you can tell there's something special between us. Its been that way since the day we met.  
>I was in Aeropostale at the mall and I had just picked up a T-shirt and was going to the fitting rooms to try it on when I bumped into someone.<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said without looking up. "Here's your things" Thats when our eyes met, and at that moment we knew we were ment to be.  
>"Whoa" we said in unison. "Y-you're Nick Jonas!" I stammered. " I can't believe I'm meeting you!"<br>"I know. And you are?"  
>"Oh sorry. My name is Allison"<br>Tthat's a pretty name"  
>"Thanks."<br>"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
>"Sure!"<br>We walked to the food court and the entire time I thought I was dreaming. We talked the entire afternoon.  
>"Its getting late I better call my mom for a ride home!" I said looking down at my phone.<br>"Where do you live? I'll take you home."  
>"Oh ok. I live a few blocks over. I'll tell my mom you're taking me home."<br>"Great!"  
>We continued to talk the entire way home. I told him about my big soccer game I had coming up and how I was nervous because it was my first game that actually counted.<br>"Would it make you less nervous if I was at you're game?" he asked  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yes. I'm serious"  
>"Wow! That would be awesome! But try not to draw attention to yourself."<br>"Fine! We're here."  
>"Thanks for the ride!"He leaned in and kissed me!<p>

"I love you!" he whispered in my ear.

Those words rang in my head the entire night. I couldn't stop thinking about him the next couple of days. When the day of the big game arrived I was real pumped at school and so was the rest of the team. That's when I found the note. It was laying with my soccer stuff in the gym. It read:

'Allison, I am sorry but I can't make it to your game like I promised. I woke up this morning feeling terrible. I tried everything to make the symptoms go away, but so far nothing's worked. You know I wouldn't miss your game for the world. I love you!

~Nick'

I looked up from the note and the butterflies came back.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I said out loud.

"Yes you can" one of my team mates said behind me. Apparently she had read the note over my shoulder. "Just pretend he's there watching you."

"Thanks. I think that might actually work! But can you not read over my shoulder you know I don't like that!"

"Sorry. I forgot." I was so nervous the first quarter of the game. I played terribly. I was alot better by the seccond quarter. I checked my phone for messages during half-time. I had a message from Nick!

"Good Luck" it said "I love you!" That message gave me the confidence I needed for the second half of the game. We won 7-0! On my way home I called Nick to tell him.

"That's great!" he said. "Sorry I couldn't be there!"

"That's ok. I overcame my nervousness without you there."

"I know that's good. Well I gotta go. I love you, Allison."

"I love you, too, Nick!"

"Bye!" We said together. After we got off the phone that night I knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz My phone vibrated. It was a new message from Nick! "Look outside! :)" it read. I was a bit confused at first when I read it, but then I looked out the window and was shocked at what I saw. It was Nick! I ran downstairs and out the door as fast I could into his arms! "Nick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, where the entire neighborhood could hear,"I missed you so much!" "I missed you, too, baby girl!" he whispered in my ear as he picked me up and swung me around in his arms. "Why haven't you called me?" I asked him. "I've been real busy lately. Sorry." He replied. "That's ok I understand. Well we have so much catching up to do!" "Yeah I know. It's kinda wet and cold out here. Can we go inside?" "Oh sure! Sorry!" I hadn't even noticed how cold it was outside with all the excitement. "So, do you want to go out to dinner?" "Sure! Where should we go?" "I don't know. Where's the nicest place to eat in your town?" "KFC." (for those of you that don't know it's a fried chicken place) "Well then." "There's a Outback Steakhousse one town over." "I just got a better idea. Let's head over to DQ and ge some blizzards!"  
>"Yum, sounds good!"<br>"Let's go then!"  
>"Race ya to the car!"<br>"You're on!"  
>We ran to his car as fast as we could. He jumped on top of me and I collapsed to the ground and we both broke out in laughter. When we got to DQ we ordered our blizzards. I got cookie dough and he got cotton had a blast eating our blizzards. But when we got home , things changed.<p>

"Allison, I like you alot and you're a nice girl to be around, but I think there's too much age difference betwen 're 13 and I'm 17. That's 4 years. I think that is just too many years." he said, tears welling in his eyes. "So are you saying you want to be just friends?" I said weakly. "I'm just saying you're just a little too young for me that's all." Nick said in a stronger voice. "So what? Age is just a number! If you're too immature to see past that then I don't want to see you ever again!" I screamed at him "I'm the immature one? You're the one that's overreactng about the whole thing!" he yelled back. "I'm warning you I'm a soccer player and I'm not afraid to use you as the soccer ball, I don't care if you are Nick freakin Jonas!" I screamed almost loosing my voice. "Well maybe we're better off without each other!" "Well maybe we are!" "Fine then. IT'S FREAKIN OVER!" I couldn't believe it just ended like that. I mean we were getting along just fine about an hour ago. What happened? Maybe it was for the better, I mean maybe just weren't meant to be. The next couple of weeks were hard I mean,everywhere I lookeed I saw his face. Just breathe, I would tell myself, Just breathe. I guess thosse weeks were hard on him ,too. Joe called me a couple of days ago and said that Nick was an emotional wreck. I could tell he needed me in his life more than ever, now. So I decided to apoligize. I acted immature that night. I callled him that night. "I'm so sorry about how I acted that night." I said "No I'm the one that needs to apologized I acted immature." He said.  
>"Well at least we got that settled." I breathed a sigh of relief. "So are we back together or just friends?"<br>"Back together." he replied.  
>"Nick" I started<br>"And Alllison" he continued  
>"Together forever!" we said together and we knew that was the truth.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Break was nearing its end and Nick and I hadn't spent much time together. So we decided on Friday, we'd go hang out at the park together. He picked me up at about 3:30 and we headed out to the park.  
>"So, what's new?" he asked.<br>"Oh nothing much. I'm just glad to be out of school. Anything up with you?"  
>"No, but it's so pretty outside!"<br>"Yeah, it's not normally like this on Spring Break. I remember it snowed last year!"  
>"Wow."<br>"Yeah It's Kentucky weather. You can never predict it."  
>He land I laughed.<br>"I wish we could spend more time together.'" I said.  
>"Me, too." he said.<br>"Well maybe we can hang out more this summer." I suggested  
>"Yeah, maybe" he said.<br>":Let's change the subject. Why did you choose me over all these other girls you could've chosen?" "I chose you because you're different and I like different." "Wow I'm just a girl from a small town in Kentucky. I mean, it's pure luck that we even met!"  
>"I know."<br>We continued talking for hours. At about 7 it started getting dark.  
>"It's getting late. I should get you home, soon." he said<br>"Yeah we should start making our way back to my house."  
>When we got to the parking lot I ran ahead of Nick.<br>"Can't you walk a little faster?" I called to him joking.  
>"ALLISON WATCH OUT!" He screamed while running towards me., then shoving me.<br>"HUh? What?" I looked around.  
>*WHAM!*<br>"NICK!NO!"


End file.
